


Talk Me Down

by MaeTaurus



Series: Blue Neighborhood [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: The Amazing Tour is Not on Fire is over and all Dan wants to do is be reminded of why this all started in the first place.





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Troye Sivan's song, Talk Me Down, from his album, Blue Neighborhood.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr on November 22, 2015.

Dan takes this as a yes and interlocks their fingers, holding Phil’s hand as they continue through the crowd.

“Wow,” Phil breathes as they step into the green room right after their show ended. “That was…”

“Exhilarating,” Dan finishes for him, grinning at Phil.

Phil nods in agreement. “Yeah, definitely.” He makes sure the door is locked even though he knows there’s no point with four bodyguards outside of their door. Phil walks over to the sofa and plops down, completely exhausted.

Dan laughs at him fondly. “Don’t fall asleep yet, we still have the afterparty,” he reminded Phil. He walks over and sits down next to Phil.

“Yeah but that’s not for another hour. Remind me to thank past Dan and Phil for giving us time to relax before the party,” Phil says, giggling softly when Dan looks at him and rolls his eyes. “What?”

He just laughs at Phil and smiles. “Okay, I’ll build a time machine and get right on that,” Dan jokes.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, though they can still hear the background noise of fans still screaming as the theatre empties.

“Hey Phil?” Dan murmurs, breaking the relative silence of the room.

Phil glances over at Dan and gives him a questioning look, waiting for him to continue.

“I’m glad we met,” he says softly, meeting Phil’s gaze. Phil opens his mouth to respond but doesn’t know what to say, not that it matters as Dan cuts him off. “Just think about it, none of this would’ve ever happened if you hadn’t responded to my tweets. Or if I hadn’t gotten those train tickets. We wouldn’t be sitting here right now if that hadn’t happened.”

He smiles at Dan and blushes slightly; Dan usually wasn’t this sentimental. In fact, Phil can’t remember the last time Dan had ever said these kinds of things. “Yeah, it’s crazy to think that so much of our lives were left to chance.”

Dan nods and sighs softly, his smile fading slightly. “I’m sorry for fucking everything up,” he mumbled.

“What? Dan, what are you talking about? The show was perfect,” Phil argued.

“No, not the show,” Dan says, shaking his head. He looks at Phil then looks away quickly. “I mean us. I fucked everything up all those years ago. I got scared and pushed you away and I know that we managed to patch things up and become best friends again but…” he trails off, unsure of how to finish.

Phil stares at Dan with wide eyes. “Dan, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Phil’s voice is barely even a whisper.

Dan shrugs and bites his lip. “I don’t know really. I’m just tired of pretending like you don’t mean the world to me because you do. Fuck, you mean so much to me,” he blurts.

He smiles and feels his cheeks burn slightly. “I hate to break it to you Dan but I don’t think you’ve really been hiding it that well. At least not in the past year,” Phil says, laughing quietly.

“Shut up,” Dan chuckles. “I mean, I’m even pretending with you. We’re best friends, the best of friends, but that’s not really it, is it?” He ends it in a question, suddenly terrified that Phil might not feel the same way he does.

Phil nods quickly, seeing Dan’s slightly panicked look and wanting to put an end to it. “No, I mean yes I mean…” he pauses and breathes out a laugh before continuing, “I mean, no that’s not it. There’s always been more between us then just being best friends.”

Dan feels relief wash over him, immensely happy to hear Phil say that. “I’m still scared,” he admits.

“I am too,” Phil says. He pauses for a moment, “I think we should just be honest. To each other and to everyone else. It’s about time we stop lying, don’t you think?”

He bites his lip as he considers it. The thought of having their fans find out about them is absolutely terrifying but the idea of having to hide from them any longer makes him exhausted.

“I’m not saying we make an official coming out video or anything. But let’s just stop trying to hide it, just let it happen,” Phil offers.

“That sounds nice,” Dan says with a smile.

Phil reaches out and laces his fingers with Dan’s, resting their hands on the cushion between them. “Let’s take things slow,” he whispers, though he’s not quite sure if he’s talking about them in private or in public.

Dan nods. “Yeah, slow,” he agrees. “Slow sounds perfect.” Dan looks down at their hands and gives Phil’s a gentle squeeze. He looks back up at Phil, his expression soft.

“Can I…” Phil whispers, glancing down to Dan’s lips.

His cheeks flush but he doesn’t look away, giving Phil a gentle nod.

Phil leans in slowly and brings his free hand up to hold Dan’s cheek gently. He closes his eyes and connects their lips.

Dan’s breath catches as he feels Phil’s lips on his and he feels himself melt. A hand reaches out to rest on Phil’s arm.

Even though it had been years since they’d kissed, Phil feels like it was just yesterday. “Nothing’s changed,” he whispers when the kiss ends.

“And everything’s changes,” Dan says with a smile, making Phil laugh. He presses his lips back against Phil’s, not yet ready for this moment to end.

“Dan! Phil! Twenty minutes until we leave!” the security guard shouts through the door, knocking loudly to get their attention.

“Okay, thanks!” Phil shouts back. He giggles when he sees Dan is pouting at him. “What?”

Dan blushes when he feels Phil caress his cheek, his thumb rubbing the soft skin. “Do we have to go?” he whines, though he’s joking.

Phil rolls his eyes at Dan and stands up. “Yes, we do. Now let’s get ready.” He pulls Dan up and walks over to the mirror so he can check his hair, glad that it doesn’t look too bad so he decides against using the straightener again.

“Ew, my hair is awful,” Dan grimaces, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair has started to curl at the ends.

“It’s perfect,” Phil argues. “Not quite hobbit yet but just the perfect balance.” He reaches up to ruffle Dan’s hair, the locks falling back into place. “Come on, let’s go early so we can stop and sign some stuff on our way.”

Dan looks at himself in the mirror again before he agrees and follows Phil out.

Phil tells the guard of their plan and lets Dan take the lead.

As they’re walking through the crowd of fans on the way to the party, Dan glances at Phil behind him. He pauses and waits for Phil to get next to him before continuing. Dan takes a deep breath and can’t believe what he’s about to do. He lets the backs of their hands ever so slightly touch, just enough to get Phil’s attention.

Phil notices and glances at Dan, eyebrow quirking ever so slightly. He feels Dan’s hand against his again and realizes what he’s asking for. Phil smiles and turns back to look ahead of them.


End file.
